


Warmth

by sransombubble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sransombubble/pseuds/sransombubble
Summary: Warmth.That is what he felt in the early morning.





	Warmth

Warmth.

That is what he felt in the early morning.

Warmth.

Memories of candlelit dinners, dances with no music, and sweet, gentle caresses from the night before float through his mind. The angelic shine of silver hair in the low light and the gentle chants of 'I love you' while making love.

Warmth.

The weight of the band on his right ring finger is the next thing he comprehends. The gold band part of a pair he bought in Barcelona, intended to be a good luck charm, but meant so much more. A physical form of their love and commitment.

Warmth.

The sound of shifting and a deep breath rises him from his semiconcious state. The feeling of soft breaths and the gentle slide of a finger on his cheekbone makes his lids flutter.

Warmth.

Blue is the first color he sees. The blue of beautiful eyes that look upon him with reverence and love, joy and encouragement. That is color that he first sees.

Warmth.

Silver is next. Soft, fine, feather-like strands that glitter like stars in the early morning glow. The hair that belongs to a lovely and charming beauty.

Warmth.

A smile. No, the smile is what strikes him the most. The smile that is close-mouthed and very subtle. This is the smile that is meant for him, only him.

Warmth.

"Yuuri," the being says. The being that holds everything in his hands. His career, his love, his whole being.

Warmth.

A small smile creeps up on Yuuri's face upon hearing his name. For there is only one response to a statement such as his name in the early morning of St. Pertersburg...

"Victor."

Love. That is what he felt in the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing and actually posting a fanfic. I hope I did well and don't feel shy to leave comments and kudos! Also, I'm doing this on mobile so please tell me if there are any errors. Thank you!


End file.
